The present invention relates generally to fall detection devices and, more particularly, to techniques for avoiding false positive alarms in fall detection devices.
There are many applications today for fall detection devices that determine when a user has fallen. Examples include but are not limited to use by a senior living alone, and a work place environment with potentially dangerous conditions.
Many devices are currently on the market for determining fall detection. However, these devices have a high rate of error in which a fall is determined even when the user has not actually fallen. These false positive errors may occur when a user walks down steps, rides in an elevator, runs, or jumps. These false positive errors result in an alarm being sent to a third party, and may cause emergency personnel to arrive with the expectation of finding an injured person.
These false positive errors often make persons reluctant to wear the devices. Persons do not want the hassle of constantly remembering to limit physical activity in a particular manner to prevent the occurrence of false positive errors. Persons may also not want the embarrassment of emergency personnel responding to their location when there is no fall occurrence.
Persons may also be reluctant to wear the devices because of their size. Many of the devices are large and cumbersome to wear for the user. The size may cause the devices to be uncomfortable, or to interfere with the user's normal routine. Further, the devices may be conspicuous and draw attention to the fact that the user is wearing a fall detection device. Unwanted attention may be particularly frustrating for senior users who want to maintain their independence.
Current devices may also not be able to detect slow falls by the user. Slow falls may occur when the user partially holds himself up during a fall resulting in an extended time period from the start of the fall until the fall ends.